Your Haunting Image
by entanglednthorns
Summary: Yuri, InoSaku. Sometimes you hurt people you love unconsciously. Ino goes insane, mad... And does a most unforgivable act to Sakura with no remorse.


**A/N:** Some story I wrote while my mind wondered off being all sadistic and stuff during TAKS testing. It's quite..odd. It's shoujo-ai by the way.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters so don't sue me.

Summary- Sometimes we hurt people we love unconsciously. Ino has finally gone mad and rapes Sakura out of a desperate need and hate for her.

Your Haunting Image  
_By:_**  
**_lonely bloodied rose_

* * *

A sickenly amused half-smile spread across the once sullen face of the intruder as my former best friend held a knife to my neck, the blade so sharp it could easily pierce my skin with the slightest touch. She pressed her body up against mine, feeling only the wall behind me as I backed into it. I was cornered like a mouse, trapped with no way out. 

Taking the knife away from my neck, I was weary of what she would do with it next, then it came slowly down as it unbuttoned my shirt. My eyes shut tightly and I choked back a whimper, the sight completely unbearable for the moment. Everything stopped and I thought it was all a dream but the coll air brushing my upper body brought me back to reality. I peeked open an eye and found her admiring newly exposed skin, on instanct my arms covered my chest as I glared defyingly at her.

Giving a slight frown, she pried my hands away and pinned them above my head as I struggled to free myself.

"Now, now. Don't fear my little sheep," she spoke calmly, sky blue orbs gazing into mine with lust.

With her free hand, after setting the knife on a nightstand, tied my wrists together with some rope, then her hand traveled downwards to explore my body, tracing my curves slowly. It wasn't a hard or needy touch but more along the lines of curious and gentle. And the worst thing was that I loved it, craved it. I wanted her to touch me more for I had forgotten the situation I was currently in.

I wriggled beneath her touch desperately and almost silently asking for more than she's given me. Purposely she remained unresponsive to my actions and I whinned despite my pride. Undoing my bra, rather slowly I might add, she began to tease me with her fingers. Her hands cupped my breasts and softly pinched my nipples playfully.

Biting my lip, I refused to moan at her antics of being able to pleasure me the right way. I watched her grin widen sporatically through half-lidded eyes as she captured my mouth for a passionate, heated kiss, her skilled hand continuing to wander my body hungrily.

Her tongue entered my mouth, settling for dancing with mine, entwining like tangled thorns. She pulled away, trailing wet kisses down my neck every once in a while nibbling or sucking on a certain sensitive spot. Her hand unexpectedly slipped under my jeans, touching a part of me forbidden from all other people and pressed against it. My knees buckled from the surprise and she caught me. I buried my face in her blonde hair, stiffling a moan. I wouldn't give in and have her satisfied into making me beg for more.

"I enjoy watching you squirm under my touch," she whispered seductively in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "It's nice to see you not being dominant. I suppose I should move you to your bed now, yes?"

With one swift movement, I was in her arms and being carried to my bedroom. Staring at the knife she had between her teeth (of course she wouldn't forget her weapon) I realized how helpless I was. Throwing me on the bed she climbed on top of me, her hands fiddling with the button and zipper of my jeans.

"You're wearing too much clothing, I always told you to show a little more skin." She commented, laughing. "Not for Sasuke, but for my sake."

Being stripped of my jeans and undergarments, in a way I felt a little relieved of them. Once more she stopped to look over me, murmuring that she was admiring my so-called "beauty." I tried to cover myself with something, anything but failed miserabely. Sometimes I was self-conscious of how I looked and this was torture. A blush crept its way to my cheeks.

She planted feathery kisses starting at my stomach and working her way up, took the knife and slid the blade just barely above my navel drawing a crimson liquid as a searing pain passed throughout my body. I gave a moan of pain as she licked up the blood greedily, her teeth grazing over the cut. A mixture of pleasure and pain. Oh, such sweet simplicity. She left a trail of blood, her mouth covering mine as I tasted my own liquid. When she broke the kiss, her fangs were implanted in my neck. Was she claiming me? The thought only made me want her ever more. It aroused me oddly enough.

I gasped loudly at the new sensation as her fingers played with me and the love bites she made.

"You're really wet, you know that?"

Making a few more cuts on my stomach, she stuck a finger inside me and then another to compensate for the pain she caused me and pumped in and out. My eyebrows furrowed in frustration at how unsatisfied I was with her speed and growled lowly to make my point. I wanted to hit her so badly. I tugged at the ropes roughly for a few moments, as a result I had a few burns and then gave up. I'd have to beg.

"Pl..." I started, being as quietest as possible. "..ease.."

The other girl's ears perked up slightly, stopping her ministrations. "What was that?"

Closing my eyes, I could hear the smirk forming and the usual teasing manner in her voice. It didn't take much for me to become impatient. She had halted her actions, leaving me unfulfilled. I reopened my eyes to plead.

"Please..." I beseeched softly, and then a little louder. "Please... touch me..." My cheeks reddened with embarrasment at how forward I was being. "More."

"I thought you'd never ask!" She feigned surprise. "But first," she shoved me off the bed and forced me to kneel in front of her as she sat at the edge, removing her own clothing.

I knew what she wanted me to do and in order to get what I want, I have to succumb to her will first. Hesitantly I leaned forward, having difficulty not able to move my hands to part her legs even wider, however, she did so on her own. I supposed I could have fun with this while it lasted.

She waited, tossing the knife in the air and skillfully catching it on the handle. "Take your time."

I gave an experimental lick, suck on the nub, then delved my tongue deep into her core. Heedless to say, I enjoyed it. I ran it up and down her slit, giving a few nibbles on her clit, coaxing her to moan in delight and shudder at my touch. Her brows furrowed, and I knew she was close to her orgasm. Her hand ran through my hair, pulling me closer. She came and I took the liberty of lapping up her juices on instinct.

Once I was done, she gave me a gentle kiss before grinning maliciously. Grabbing and slamming me back on the bed, a small yelp of surprise bursting from me. Without giving me time to protect, immediately she rubbed her palm in between my thighs, making it very wet and hot down there. There were warning signs as to what she would do next, and I ignored them completely, as I felt a sudden jab of pain replacing the pleasure I was experiencing.

Tears formed at my eyes and I glanced down; the sight of blood on her hand and the knife covered with it gave me the slightest idea of what just happened and I wanted to push the thought in the back of my mind.

"Stop..." I choked.

"Oh, but you wanted it before!"

Before the pain could subside, another plunge was made, another cut, another tear. I let out a silent scream, for I knew had it been loud then the assault would only get worse. She licked the blood up, fascinated by the amount I was losing and "how delicious" it tasted when she was done.

I could barely contain how much I wanted to yell and beg to stop. To stop it all. If I hadn't have...

But those were the last thoughts, as I fainted from the loss of blood, the image of her haunting my dreams.

Why Ino...?

* * *

**A/N:** I think there's something wrong with me for writing this. Anyway, this is for my friend Asi, whom I finally fulfilled writing a short story for. I hope (or not considering it's content?) enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think. I will edit it later... 

_lonely bloodied rose  
_


End file.
